


BJTW 2020

by Fishtre



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Graphic and Lewd, Individual Warnings/Pairings in Chapter's Note, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishtre/pseuds/Fishtre
Summary: NSFW fanarts for the Bottom Jason Todd Week. Right-click on the images for a bigger resolution.Day 2: Arkham Knight AU | Praise kink (SladeJay)Day 4: Animals traits | Kemonomimi (DickJay)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 312
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	1. DAY 2 : Praise kink | Arkham Knight AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s) : SladeJay  
> Warnings: Graphic and lewd, light dom/sub, praise/daddy kink...

******

***


	2. DAY 4 : Animal traits/Kemonomimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s) : DickJay  
> Warnings: No skin is showing there but this is still pure filth, and kinda dark, ABO, Underage, lots of genitals being sniffed through clothes, non/dub-con, humiliation, omegas wet themselves to show submission (not pee but feel free to interpret )...

******

***

** BONUS **

** END **


End file.
